I Love You Tecni Logi
by Renachi
Summary: It all started with Timmy's pitiful Vocaloid obsession and ended with Timmy landing himself another girlfriend who hacks into police networks. AU


_Disclaimer: You're the rain to my bow. :)_

**I Love You Tecni Logi**

**By: _Renachi_**

* * *

><p>All students in Health class attentively listened to Miss Griselda lecture about the importance of being celibate, all except for one scrawny, tanned-headed student. Timmy stared at his iPhone's screen with earphones plugged in deep into his ears to tune out the monotonous lecture.<p>

He couldn't tear his eyes from the screen where the animated hologram dancer, Tecni Logi, captured his full attention as she sang her famous fanmade song, Web Is Mine (1), with her amazingly high pitched voice. His mind was completely sucked into the song streaming into his ears till someone violently yanked out his earphones.

"Mr. Mii, would you mind explaining why you aren't listening," Ms. Griselda spat as she towered over him like the intimidating Tower of Pisa. The girls around his giggled while the guys, specifically Sky, had a huge grin plastered across their faces.

Timmy took one look at her stern eyes and stuff his earphones back in, immediately deciding that watching the beautiful Tecni Logi perform was a more enjoyable experience compared to gazing into Ms. Griselda's nightmare-inciting visage that scarred him for life. The shriveled teacher narrowed her eyes and yanked his earphones out, again.

"Mr. Mii," she hissed, spitting flecks of spit into his face, "You have just earned yourself an hour of detention."

Timmy groaned and wiped the spit off his glasses.

"Ms. Griselda, you don't understand how unimportant the topic of celibacy is to me. Watching Tecni Logi's live concert is much more fulfilling and worthwhile."

Griselda gasped and pushed her menacing face, forcing a glare from shrewd eyes into his restless ones. He cringed as her onion breath poured out of her mouth.

"I don't care whether Tecni Logi, whoever that is—"

"She's a Vocaloid singer (1)."

"Whatever, I don't care whether that woman—"

"Well, she's not really a woman. She's asinging synthesizer application with a female persona, but honestly speaking, I think she's an angel in disguise," Timmy corrected once again.

Griselda looked ready to jump into a boiling pot of hell if that was what it took to fix a troublesome student of hers, who always chose to glare at his iPhone's screen during class instead of listening to the lesson.

"LOOK YOUNG MAN! I DON'T CARE IF—"

Right then, the bell rang its shrill tune.

"Have a nice day Ms. Grizzly!" Timmy sang. In a second, he packed and sped out the door into the bustling highschool hall lined with lockers, his backpack flying behind him from one shoulder.

Sky quickly caught up to his side, shaking his head in a mocking way. "I don't get how you can get perfect scores in all your classes when you have the guts to talk back to Griz."

Timmy sighed, tired of all the ignorant attitudes he was getting that morning. He reached into his jean pockets to bring out his iPhone. "No one gets the beauty of Tecni," he grumbled while pushing one of his earphones back in.

"That's cause she's not real."

"Of course she is! She's a—"

"Vocaloid? We know cause you always tell everyone who she is like some definition. Except, Timmy, don't you think you should be in love with a normal girl, not some virtual idol?"

"She's not virtual! She goes on world tours!" Timmy defensively shouted while frowning with his arms crossed. "Besides, the guy who dates dudes shouldn't lecture me on falling for normal girls. Didn't you recently break up with Brandon for Riven?"

Sky gaped. "I'm dating Bloom you geek!"

"Oh thank you."

Fed up with argument that was getting nowhere, Sky rolled his eyes. "Only you would take that as a compliment." He shook his head bitterly, and walked into the last class of the morning, Choir. "You better not talk back to Avalon too," he warned as he headed over his singing section, the sopranos.

After all the students arrived at their selected seat, Avalon snapped his baton against a wall corner to silence the chattering students, and all eyes turned to him. With a satisfied grin, he cleared his throat and began. "We have a new student in our class today."

A gasped exploded from Timmy when he saw an angel step into view, her indifferent green eyes staring into the crowd in an absent-minded way. He could recognize that cute bob of magenta anytime, anywhere.

"TECNI LOGI!"

"Ahem…And that was Timmy. Would you please sit down?" Avalon awkwardly asked before placing his hand on the small of Tecni Logi's back. Timmy growled jealously, but sat down anyways.

"This is Tecna. She's a new addition to our choir, and I hope you all make her feel comfortable," he professionally introduced before turning Tecna who stared back blankly. "You're a tenor so you can sit in that empty seat by Timmy."

Timmy chest rose in excitement as his eyes followed Tecna as she walk towards his. His were as wide as saucers by the time she settled down next to him. He fell into some kind of dreamy trance with Tecna as his prime subject; then Avalon snapped his baton again and broke his daydream.

"I assume that all of you can sing the songs by memory by now. Now remember that tryouts for the female and male soloist are this afternoon. I expect to see many of you there."

Everyone knew what Avalon meant by "many". He meant that he expected to see Musa, the singing star and idol of the school, at the tryouts. It was already pretty much decided that Musa would get the leading female solo, and everyone knew that, except for Timmy.

Timmy excitedly nudged Tecna in the ribs. "Tecni, you should tryout," he whispered with a voice slightly above a whisper. She didn't give the slight response, and instead kept her gaze fixated on Avalon. Timmy growled again.

_Stupid teacher_, he thought.

"Let's begin with warm ups." He walked up to his stand and began tapping a steady rhythm as the choir prepared by drawing in a deep breath. Timmy's heart fluttered as she impatiently waited for Tecna's voice to flow out of her voice.

"One, two, three."

The pianist started playing the chords, and the choir broke out in song, singing the scales with precision. Timmy furrowed his eyebrows as he strained his ears to hear Tecna singing voice, but he heard nothing. As he turned to his right and glanced at Tecna, to his surprise he found her making an obvious attempt to lip sync.

_Whaaatttt? The amazing Tecni Logi is lip syncing? WHATTAFIII! #%#%*&!_

When the warm up ended, he nudged her once again.

"Hey, hey. Tecni, why aren't you lip syncing?"

This time her brow twitched slightly.

And once again, she kept quiet, and Timmy didn't get a chance to ask again because Avalon ordered them to start singing another song, however, the moment that Avalon paused the singing because of a mistake in the alto section, he began to yearn for Tecna's attention again.

"Tecniiii," he whined as Tecna bit back her lower lip in annoyance. "Why aren't you singing?"

"SHUT UP! Can't you take the hint that I can't sing?" All the singing came to an abrupt stop as students glanced at Tecna with curiosity. Timmy stared in shock at his beloved real-life Tecni Logi's outburst. She drew in a large breath to calm herself down before her emotionless countenance returned. "And my name is Tecnaaaa, not Tecni," she managed to deadpan with a snap.

"Is something the matter?" Avalon asked, his brows growing together in bewilderment.

"Nothing. Everything is fine."

Timmy didn't dare to talk to the girl again till the bell rang and students filed outside for lunch while others stayed in the choir room for the try outs. Riven rushed after her as she quickly rushed out of the room.

"Wait! Tecni—I mean Tecna!" he called as he hurriedly grabbed his bag and ran to her side. "Want to eat lunch together?"

She carefully stared at Timmy, studying him like he was some kind of cryptic code. "Who the heck is Tecni?"

"You don't know about Tecni? Tecni Logi from Vocaloid?"

Tecna just kept staring vacantly at him, and then started quickening her pace much to his confusion, but he kept up with her quick legs as they zigzagged through the jungle of students.

"So why can't you sing? Is it because you are a tenor even though Tecni is a soprano? Don't feel too bad because pretty much all the girls in Vocaloid are sopra—"

Tecna made a sharp stop, turning around to face Timmy eye to eye."Look…you know—" She sighed. "I want to be alone, ok? Can you give me at least some peace?"

Timmy tried to discreetly follow Tecna a few paces behind, but one piercing glare stopped him in his tracks. He kept watching her figure thread through the hall as if it were a congested highway.

_What's wrong with Tecni Logi?_

ººº

"I am respectfully telling you that are you an IDIOT," Helia, the gentleman, calmly replied after Timmy spilled out his whole about Tecni—no Tecna, the love of his life. "Error number one was calling her Tecki—"

"TecNI."

"Tecni Logo."

"Tecni Logi!"

"Sorry. I mean Tectchi Logia. Anyways, your first error was comparing her to that Vocaloid thing. I was also going to say that asking her a question about a topic that obviously annoys her wasn't very nice either. Don't incite a girl to murder you. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

"Hey sweetie." Helia's love of his life slid into the seat next to him dug out a container from her tote bag, smiling shyly as she turned to her boyfriend.

"Hey Flora. So, what's for lunch?" A faint blushed brushed his cheeks, and the minute it did, Flora's lowered her head, looking bashful.

"…"

_Oh please no…_

"My love?"

"I've just been demoted from friend to third wheel," Timmy bitterly commented, leaning back with a bored expression.

"You wish you could do this with Tecna," Helia replied, earning a twitch from the geeky boy. Flora listened intently, wide-eyed and chewing on her lower lip. "Flora, do you happen to know Tecna?"

"Huh? Oh yea. Well, I've heard things about her from a friend," she softly began, twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"Things like what?" Timmy excitedly piped, wanting to know every last detail about the mysterious girl.

"Well, not...good things."

The atmosphere quickly darkened. "Like…?"

"Well, I heard that at her old school, she was kind of an outcast because of her cold attitude. She earned the nickname, The Heartless Robot and—"

"What? But Tecni is always cheerful unless the video portrays her to be bad, but most of her roles are always positive and—"

"Timmy, Tecni and Tecna may look similar, but let me tell you that they are different persona," Helia unwillingly lecture with the slight roll of his eyes that Timmy almost didn't catch. "You can continue dear."

"Um…well…and I was told that she was kind of a criminal."

"But…but Tecni is innocent."

"Don't worry. She's the same type of criminal as you are," Flora assured with a weak smile.

"She's a hacker?"

"Yep."

"So she's a computer geek."

"I guess?"

"She's even better than Tecni!" Timmy exclaimed, jumping upwards into the air with his hands up, which started swaying like seaweed.

"What are you doing?" The corner of Helia's brow cocked as he watched with embarrassment.

"Pee pee dance," he uneventfully replied. "See you two later!"

ººº

Timmy didn't run into Tecna till after school when students either started heading home or loitered around for activities, clubs, or sports. Timmy was in the latter group with an hour of detention on his plate. To his horror, Griselda was the one in charge of detention that day, but to his pleasant surprise, it turned out that Tecna had also landed herself with an hour (or two) of detention.

"You shall ALL shut up and be silent during detention. If you make a peep, I swear that the principal's office is the next level of hell you'll enter," Grizzela snarled.

To Timmy, the principal office seemed more pleasant than staying in the same room as Grizzy for an hour. At least the principal could be reasoned with, plus Timmy and the head poncho shared a happy relationship; Timmy was a family friend since the principal was Helia's grandfather.

But in order to be with Tecna, he decided to actually stay in detention instead of opting for a flight to the office. If only the desk wasn't so uncomfortable, then he wouldn't have to squirm every two-point-three-three-five seconds.

Since he couldn't talk, Timmy decided to send notes to Tecna…in the form of Morse Code.

_I am officially a god._

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. **(Tecnia. Sorry about earlier. Are you still mad?)**

There was a long pause, and then Timmy suddenly realized that Tecna, the love of her life could have not know how to listen to the gorgeous language of Morse Code. But his heart relaxed when he heard a faint series of dots as a reply.

Tap. Tap.** (No. Tecnia?)**

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. **(Messed up cause I need to go to the restroom.)**

Timmy jumped when her soft chuckles coming from Tecna's direction, but a sharp look as thin as a needle from Grizza immediately stilled the voice.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. **(Thanks. You almost got me sent to the principal's office.)**

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap **(Why are you here anyways?)**

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap **(I corrected Ms. Griselda on the topic of childbirth.)**

Tap. Tap. Tap. **(Nice. You want to hang out after school…I got a new computer…)**

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap **(You WHAT? What kind?)**

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

**(V****ectorLinux with a custom 2.4.21 kernel****  
><strong>**Asus P2L97 mobo****  
><strong>**Celeron 400mhz via Slot 1 to Socket 370 converter card****  
><strong>**64 megs SDRAM****  
><strong>**Quantum Fireball 6 gig hd****  
><strong>**Soundblaster Awe32 or 64 (isa)****  
><strong>**Trio S3/64 4mb AGP vid card****  
><strong>**2 10/100 NICs****  
><strong>**24x CD, stealth****  
><strong>**2 additional fans installed in case, one 120mm**

**I hack.****)**

Tap. Tap. Tap. **(I like you. :] )**

Timmy eyes wandering suddenly as he started to gasp repeatedly, but another look from Grizzy Face destroyed the sentimental moment.

Tap. Tap. Tap. **(I like you too. In the software of my life, my love for you is a feature, not a bug.)**

Tap. Tap. **(Thanks.)**

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap

**(****  
><strong>**)**

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. **(I liked that. I'll go over to your house after this.)**

Timmy grinned happily as her reply, and then and there decided that smart girls were more attractive than virtual ones.

Tap. Tap. **(Cool. You're easier to talk to over Morse Code.)**

Tap**. **Tap**. **Tap. **(I'm not that good at talking.)**

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. **(Same, and just to let you know, I like you more than Tecni Logi, and I want to let you know that I will stay sane if you don't know who she is.)**

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. **(It's ok. I like Timmo Mo.)**

Tap. Tap. Tap. **(Are you cheating on me?)**

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. **(Wow. You don't know who Timmo Mo is?)**

Tap. Tap. Tap. **(Who?)**

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. **(Fail geek fail. He's an African Vocaloid.)**

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. **(Tecnia say what?)**

Timmy knew that then and there that he loved Griselda for giving him detention. It was in detention where his relationship with Tecna blossomed over conversation of dots and dashes, and it was in detention where he discovered African Vocaloid, the best creation known to man.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes:<em>

_(1) Based off the son World Is Mine by Hatsune Miku_

_(2) "Vocaloid is a singing synthesizer application software developed by the Yamaha Corporation that enables users to synthesize singing by typing in lyrics and melody." - _

__Pardon the sprinkle of typos and mistakes. I wrote this while I was high from watching Len, Rin, Luka, Gumi, Miku, and Gakupo. Blame the OCCness on Vocaloid. :)__

_Honestly, I didn't intend to put this up, but I was all"What the heck? Why not?" after I wrote. I wrote this to vent. It's an output; it is a way to tame my revived Vocaloid addiction and to give me a break from my Vocaloid watching spree. So why didn't I write a Vocaloid fanfic? I don't know...I'm a sad person. Hopefully there are a bunch of other sa - Vocaloid fans out there that can empathize with me. _

_Renachi_


End file.
